STG REPORT RALOI
by Azreal1313
Summary: STG database entry on species: Raloi Data files corrupted please provide authentication Authentication accepted proceed Companion story to Mass Effect: Vengeance
1. BIOLOGY

STG REPORT ON POSSIBLE SPECIES FOR UPLIFTING.  
FROM: {REDACTED}  
TO: {REDACTED}

ERROR ERROR CREDENTIALS INCORRECT ERR-  
~override  
~override code: [SPECTER]  
~Access Granted to authorization level [SPECTER]

Species report: Raloi  
Cluster: Charn Nebula  
System: Kunuvess  
Planet: Turvess

BEGIN TRANSMISSION:/ BIOLOGY OF SPECIES.

Skin color: Pale ranges from blue white- pink white translucent.  
Eye color: Washed out. Pale blues, light green, pale brown, light violet.  
Hair color: Pale dark hair is a fair mutation. Commonly semi translucent blond red or brown hair.  
Build: very slight, slender almost to the point of being frail but not quiet.  
Hight male: 4'6"-5'3"  
Hight female: 4'3"- 4'9"  
Weight male: 65-85 lbs  
Weight female: 55-75lbs  
Wings: wings are extremely large compared to body size being almost as tall as a Raloi when full grown.  
Avian features: hawk like eyes, legs curve back(see Turians), talons on feet, claws(talons) on hands, wings, hollow bones, air sacs, gizzard.  
Humanoid features: bipedal, similar facial structure to a human (nose formed not of cartilage but of bone, narrower eye set), mammary glands, live birth, 4 chambered heart.

Skeletal system: hollow bones with more focus on the sternum and shoulder bones than in Humans. Legs designed for walking and jogging, must take weight off when running or sprinting by using wings, solid talons and claws used for defense and perching.

Muscular system: small dense muscles with highly advantageous muscle attachment points. Again focus towards chest and back, strongest muscles in wings. Heavy compared to other species muscles their small size allows for a smaller profile.

Circulatory system: 4 chambered heart, both veins and arteries are muscular, small heart for body size is compensated for by a rapid heart beat and strong vessels, massive web of capillaries run under the skin causing the blue "marble" skin common in Raloi.

Respiratory system: large powerful lungs and air sacks dominate thorax, combined with a massive net of capillaries the Raloi's lungs are highly efficient even in low oxygen environments such as high altitude.

Digestive system: A gizzard, crop, liver, pancreas, stomach, small and large intestine, esophagus, and mouth are present. Tongues are long and have fine control, sharp carnivorous teeth located in rear of mouth while incisors make up the front of the teeth, liver is reduced in size but increased in density from human, same with pancreas, much shorter intestines and smaller stomach due in part to crop and gizzard.

Endocrine system: similar in function and form to human endocrine system.

Immune system: weaker than humans, Turians, and Asari, due to low rates of cross species diseases. (Warning, Raloi off Turvess are recommended to wear modified quarian enviro suits when possible, and when not to wear respirators.

metabolism: the Raloi have a calorie need unmatched by even biotics of any species. Sugar water is drunk instead of plain water to prevent hypoglycemic crashes. Lacking any extensive fat or Glycogen storage Raloi have unmatched ATP storage and a withering rate of cellular respiration.

END TRANSMISSION:/ BIOLOGY OF SPECIES.

Authors Note: The Raloi are actually a cannon species all that's mentioned is avian and the planet so I ran with it updates will cover: religion, culture, history, technology, philosophy, notable figures. This is a companion story to Mass Effect:Vengeance. Azreal out-


	2. TURVESS

~ data transferred to [SPECTER] database

~ converting to [human] standards from [salarian]

~ data converted

~ sending to [SPECTER] database

INCOMING TRANSMISSION:/ PLANETARY DATA BASE [TURVESS]

STAR: Lyirric [light-of-the-void]  
Distance from sun: .93 AU  
Sun classification: G5V (yellow star, 3 classifications weaker than sol, Main sequence.)  
Sun age: 5.34 billion years (more stable star than sol took longer to fully form)

PLANET: Turvess [stone-in-the-void]  
Gravity: .89 earth standard.  
Revolution: 20.05 Terran hours  
Orbit: 300 Turvess days [ 250 Terran days]  
Climate: with a extremely stable axis there is little seasonal variance on Turvess, having a weaker star Turvess is much cooler than earth with temperatures rarely breaking 90oF (32oC) even at the equator.

hydorcycle: 1 small ocean, most of water is in the glaciers that make up most of the northern and southern most thirds of the planet, or in massive underground aquifers

Biosphere: predominantly large evergreen forests with almost no deciduous trees, mammals are predominantly small prey creatures with most predators being avian inbuild, the forest floor is highly dangerous and life evolved in the trees. the middle third of the planet is almost entirely composed of temperate rainforest

Animals:  
Shiek: small furry mammals much like a giant weasel, predominantly a food source, farmed for their meat.  
Lyix: looking like a cross between a cat and a bird this small pet animal is covered in feathers, has wings four legs and very sharp teeth in its beak hunts Shiek in packs.

ERROR ERROR DATA CORRUPTION-  
~transmission lost

authors note- special thanks to Palladius for the follow. Please read and review. Anything would want to know about the Raloi PM me or leave a review. Azreal out


End file.
